The Discovery
by DannyPhantomphan
Summary: When Danny is walking in the woods, he finds a rock. He takes it home only to discover that there is something magical about it. please R
1. The Find

A/N (author's note for all you note smart people)- This story might take a while to finish because I have school now and I wont be able to write as much. It will eventually be finished. It will be worth the wait!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, Danny and his best friends, Sam and Tucker were walking around at town.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Danny asked his friends. Danny Fenton was 14 and has raven black hair and baby blue eyes. He wore a shirt that had a red collar, red sleeve bottoms and a red oval in the middle. He also wore jeans and red sneakers.

"I don't know." Tucker said. Tucker Foley is also 14 and has dark hair, but it is usually covered by a red beret. He wore a yellow shirt and green pants. He also was wearing brown boots and a purple backpack, where he kept his technology. In the eyes of mostly everyone at their school, Casper High, Tucker was a techno-geek.

"We could go to the mall?" Sam suggested. Sam Manson, 14, had black hair tied up in a ponytail, and lavender eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a purple oval in the middle, just like Danny's. She also had on purple leggings and a black skirt with green stripes going down it. Also, black combat boots.

"Alright." Danny and Tucker said, together.

"But you know we have to walk through the woods to get there, right?" Sam told the boys.

"Yeah! How many times have we been to the mall?" Danny said.

"Hm… maybe about, oh I don't know, 5 billion times?" Tucker said.

Both boys cracked up.

"Boys." Sam said, sounding disgusted.

She turned around and headed towards the woods.

"Hey, Sam! Wait up!" Tucker yelled to Sam.

Both Danny and Tucker ran towards Sam. They caught up with her and started to walk through the woods that were boarding Amity Park, the town they lived in. They were walking through the woods, talking when all of a sudden, Danny was on the ground.

"Ow! What was that?" Danny said, looking around him to see what he tripped over. The only thing he saw was a big rock. The rock was green and blended in with the woods around them. It had strange patterns all over it.

"Wow. What is that?" Sam asked Danny.

"I think it's a rock. But I've never seen one like this. It's so big!" Danny replied.

"Are you gonna keep it?" Tucker asked.

"Sure. You know what? I'm gonna bring it home now. I'll meet you at the mall." Danny said.

Suddenly, a bright light came from Danny. Two pale blue rings appeared around him. One went up over his body, while the other ring went down. Where they passed, Danny changed. His shirt and jeans went to a black hazmat suit with a white collar, sleeves, belt, gloves and boots. There was also an emblem on Danny's chest. A D with a P inside it. When the ring passed over Danny's head, his black hair turned snow white and his blue eyes turned glowing green. He had successfully turned into his Ghost self.

"I'll see you guys soon." Danny said, reaching down to grab the rock.

"We'll meet you at the food court!" Tucker told Danny.

Danny leapt up into the air and started to fly back towards his house with the rock in his arms.

"We might as well get going if we want to beat Danny to the mall. He's a real fast flyer." Sam said.

"Yeah. What was his top speed? 112 miles per hour?" Tucker asked Sam.

All the way to the mall, they discussed Danny. His Ghost powers, his stats and whatever else they could think of.

------------------------

When Danny got back to his house, he flew into his bedroom through the window he always kept open for this reason. He carefully set the rock on his bed.

_Something about this rock looks very suspicious._ Danny thought.

"Whatever." Danny said. "I'll work on it more later."

Danny flew back out his bedroom window and headed back toward the mall. While he was still in the woods, but near the mall, Danny turned human again. The same two rings passed over his body and replaced the hazmat suit with his normal clothes and replaced his white hair and green eyes with his normal black hair and blue eyes. When he was human again, he walked towards the mall entrances. He went inside and went to the food courts to meet Tucker and Sam.

-------------------------

Back in Danny's room, the rock was shaking. It would twitch about once every half hour. What was going on with the rock?


	2. The Hatching

About 3 hours later, Danny came back from the mall. He had 3 huge bags. Each had a different store name on the front. He looked over and saw his sister, Jazz, sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hi, Jazz." Danny said.

"Hi, Danny. Have fun at the mall?" Jazz asked. Jazmine was 16 and she was wearing a black shirt with green-blue pants. She also had on black ballet-looking shoes.

"Yeah. I got a lot of stuff."

Danny went upstairs to his room to put his new stuff away. When he opened his room, he saw the rock. It was shaking. Danny didn't know what to do. He ran to find the nearest phone to call Sam and Tucker with.

"Sam! Get over here now! It's real urgent!" Danny yelled into the phone.

"Ok. I'll be right there!" Sam said, hanging up.

Danny called Tucker and said the same thing, only with Tucker's name. 10 minutes, Sam and Tucker arrived at Danny's house.

"What's up? What's so important?" Tucker asked Danny.

"Come on!" Danny said, running up to his room. Tucker and Sam followed him.

"Woah!" Sam said when she saw the rock. "Why's it shaking?"

"I think I know." Tucker said. "It's not a rock."

"What is it then?" Danny asked.

"It's an egg." Tucker told Danny. "And it's getting ready to hatch."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Wait for it to hatch. What else can we do?" Danny said.

So the three sat in Danny's room for another hour, reading and discussing what the creature inside the egg could be. Suddenly, a huge crack appeared in the side of the egg.

"It's hatching!" Danny said, sounding amazed.

As soon as Danny had said that, another huge crack appeared on the other side of the egg. Then the egg cracked in half and a small creature came out.

"It's a dragon!" Sam said, sounding shocked and stupefied.

She was right. Standing on Danny's bed was a baby dragon. The dragon was pale blue in color. It had wings about the size of its body and small knobs on its head where its horns would grow in as it got older. It also had small, blunt claws and tiny spikes running down its back to the end of its tail.

"It's so cute!" Tucker said.

The baby dragon looked at Danny, and then started walking over to him, clumsily.

"What should I name you?" Danny said to the dragon.

"How 'bout Aquamarine? Cause that's what color she is, right?" Sam said.

"Ok. We'll call you Aqua for short. How's that sound?" Danny said.

The little dragon nodded her head, apparently understanding Danny.

"Oh, wait! I can't keep a dragon! What would my parents say?"

"So don't tell them! Keep her hidden!" Tucker told Danny.

"Yeah, that'll work. Dragons get very big, very quick!" Danny said.

"Well, keep her in the lab! That's pretty big!"

"It's worth a shot."

"So how 'bout it, Aqua? You wanna stay with me?" Danny told the baby dragon.

Aqua squeaked in agreement.


	3. The Brainwash

So over the course of a month, Danny took great care of Aqua. He taught her how to hunt, made sure she stayed clean, and even taught her how to fly. Being half Ghost sure helped with all that. But as she grew up, Aqua grew big. She just about quadrupled in size in the first month. Danny had taken to having her stay in the woods overnight and taking care of her there. She was too big to stay at Fenton Works.

One day when Danny was in the woods, watching Aquamarine hunt, something happened.

_I've got you now!_

"Who said that?" Danny asked no one in particular.

_Who said what?_ That voice said.

Danny looked over at Aqua, who had taken a break from hunting to stare at Danny, sideways.

"Did you say that?" Danny said to Aqua.

_Yeah._ Aqua said.

_That's really weird. She seems to be able to communicate telepathically. Cool._ Danny thought with a smile.

"How long have you been able to talk?"

_Since just now. I guess I just learned how to do it. _Aqua said to Danny.

"Interesting. Do you think anyone else can hear you? Or do you send the thought just to me?"

_I'm not sure._

"Let's try something." Danny said.

_Can you hear me?_ He thought.

_Yeah, I can hear you. _Aqua replied. _But I can't hear what you're thinking unless you send them to me._

BOOM!

"What was that?" Danny practically yelled.

_I don't know. Let's go check it out!_

Danny turned into his Ghost form and together, Danny and Aqua flew towards where the sound was coming from.

"Skulker!" Danny yelled.

_Who?_ Aqua asked Danny.

"The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter." Danny told Aqua. "What do you want this time?"

"What I always want. Your head!" Skulker said. "Or maybe this time, your friend's head. Dragons always look better than humans anyway."

_Over my dead body! _Aqua yelled, not just to Danny. But so that everyone could hear. She flew over to Skulker who tried to shoot her with some ray gun, but she dodged. Aqua took a deep breath and blew out hard. Coming out of her mouth was not just air, but fire. But not real fire. Kind of like Danny's Ghost Ray, but fire looking. Skulker got hit. He decided that this young dragon was going to be too hard to fight, especially with the Ghost Boy helping her. He gave up and flew back towards the Ghost Zone.

"Aqua! How'd you do that? I've never seen you breath fire before!" Danny said.

_I don't know how I did that. I just did._ Aqua said sounding amazed at what she just did.

"That was awesome! From now on, you and I are a team. Sound good to you?"

_Sounds great to me! _

But what Danny didn't know about Aqua is that one night, after Danny had gone home, Vlad Plasmius paid Aqua a visit. He brought along a strange device. Along the side of the device, the words BRAIN CONTROLLER v.2 shone in black writing. Vlad had used the machine on Aqua while she was sleeping. She woke up the next morning completely under Vlad's control. He made it look like Aqua was still normal. Vlad needed her to finish a huge plan. A plan to get rid of Danny Phantom once and for all.


	4. The Armor

A/N: I know! I know! I haven't updated in a while cause I've been busy with school and I don't feel much like writing more than I have too. Considering I had to write a 3 page essay recently on 'My goals for this year'. I lied through out the whole thing cause I have no goals and I really hope my teacher wont find out cause I've had him for 2 years so far. But I know you don't care so here's chapter 4.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night, Aqua snuck away from Danny, who was spending the night in the woods with her. Danny had told his parents he was staying at Tucker's. Aqua had gotten very big in the past few weeks. Now she was big and strong enough for Danny to ride on her back without any trouble. Aqua quietly flew off towards Wisconsin. She had a strange sense of direction. She could tell what direction she was going instantly. She was now flying east. About 2 hours later, Aqua arrived at Vlad's mansion. Aqua, like Danny, was a very fast flyer. Aqua landed on the front step and tapped the door with one claw. Someone opened it.

"It's about time you got here!" Vlad said to Aqua, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't disturb anything or anyone.

_I'm sorry, Master. The Ghost Boy only just fell asleep. I got here as soon as I could. You don't really live that close to Amity Park_. Aquamarine said, still under Vlad's mind control.

"Fine. C'mon. We need to work on something. Can you fit through the door?" Vlad said, quizzically.

_Um…_ Aqua said, just barely squeezing through the door frame.

"Good. Come with me to the lab."

Together, with Aqua trying to stay as small as she could, so not to break anything, they headed down towards the lab.

"Here is where I need your help. I have been designing something for a long time. It only works on dragons. I need someone to try it on and tell me if it works. I have never met a dragon before so this is my first opportunity." Vlad said, holding up some dragon-shaped armor.

_Is it just armor?_ Aqua asked.

"No, silly dragon. This armor will enhance your natural powers by 200 percent as well as give you some new powers."

_Cool!_

"Would you be so kind as to try it on for me?"

_Yes, Master._

Aqua slipped her head into the mask while Vlad unlatched the body armor and clipped it together over the dragon's body. Then came the tail piece. It slipped on over the tail and hooked onto the main body piece. There were holes on the back of the main body piece and tail piece for Aqua's spikes to stick through. They also helped hold the armor in place. As soon as that was all on, the normal blue-green color of Aqua's eyes was replaced with a glowing red. She was completely under Vlad's control until all the armor came off.

"Good." Vlad said, starting to laugh, sounding very evil. Aqua joined in.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the woods in Amity Park, Danny awoke suddenly. He had a very bad dream where Aqua had gotten kidnapped by Vlad. Little did he know that was true.

_Where's Aqua? I thought she was right beside me when I fell asleep. Oh, well. She's probably just stretching her wings. She'll be back soon._ Danny though, falling back to sleep.

While Danny was asleep, he could have sworn he heard Vlad and Aqua laughing maniacally off in the distance.


	5. The Realization

Danny woke up early the next morning. He looked next to him to see that Aquamarine was sleeping curled up in a ball, right where he left her. Aqua grunted in her sleep. Danny smiled.

_I'd better head over to Tucker's. My parents will be there to pick me up soon._ Danny thought. _Aqua will be fine on her own. _

"I'm goin' ghost!" Danny said in a whisper trying not to wake Aqua up. When he was his Ghost self, he flew over to Tucker's house and into the window Tucker left open for him.

Aqua carefully opened one eye to make sure Danny was gone. She got up off the ground where she was sleeping and made her way over to a pile of leaves. Aqua moved the leaves and dug a hole right under them. When she was done digging the hole, she reached into the hole and carefully with one claw, pulled up the armor Vlad had given to her last night.

"Keep this armor." Vlad had said to Aqua the night before. "Tomorrow, I will get Danny to come fight me. You come along when I blow this whistle." He blew a whistle shaped like a dragon.

"Only dragons can hear it. When you hear it, find me and together we will take down the Ghost Boy for good! Make sure you wear the armor."

_Yes, Master. As you say._ Aqua replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Danny." Tucker said as Danny flew in the open window.

"Hiya." Danny replied, turning human again.

"How's everything with Aqua going?"

"Fine. She's gotten big! Come with me later. She wants to meet you and Sam again."

"Danny! Your parents are here!" Someone called from the kitchen.

"Alright, Danny. I'll be over later. Call me when your about to leave. Bye." Tucker said.

"See you!" Danny said, grabbing his stuff and heading downstairs.

Danny got in the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, otherwise known as the Fenton R.V. When Danny got back to his house, he flopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. The news was on.

"There's Ghost trouble down here by the Nasty Burger!" A reporter said. "Some Ghost and a dragon are tearing up the town! Hopefully Danny Phantom will be here soon to try to stop this crazy Ghost!"

Danny saw the Ghost was Vlad. He couldn't recognize the dragon though.

"Dragon?" Danny wondered aloud. "Oh, well. Better get going. Aqua can follow when she hears."

Danny changed into Danny Phantom and flew out the door and down to the Nasty Burger. When he got there, he realized that the Dragon helping Vlad was none other than-

"Aqua! What are you doing!" Danny yelled over the chaos down on the ground.

_Hello, Danny. I see you have met my Master. _Aqua said, with an evil tone in her voice.

"What have you done to my dragon!" Danny yelled, flying up to Vlad.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing but brainwash her with this!" Vlad replied, holding up the BRAIN CONTROLLER v.2.

"What are you planning to do?" Danny asked.

"Get rid of you." Vlad said, calling Aqua over.

Vlad shot a blue Ghost Ray at Danny, while Aqua breathed her version of a Ghost Ray at Danny. The next thing Danny knew, he was turning back into Danny Fenton, unconscious.


	6. The Reunition

A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to update. I've been having hours of homework and after school activities so I have no free time anymore. 8th grade sucks. Hey, it's Thursday right now so over the weekend I hope to finish this story. Here's chapter 6.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Danny finally woke up, he realized he was in some sort of lab. It was a big lab, so Aqua could stand up to her full height while just barely touching the ceiling. Danny was strapped to a kind of table that had a laser pointed over it. Danny couldn't move. He had Ghost-proof straps over his chest, legs, arms and forehead.

"Aqua! Snap out of it! I know you're not evil!" Danny cried to Aqua. She could barely hear him over the sound of the machinery in the lab.

_I'm not evil. I just serve my master and listen to what he tells me to do._ Aqua said with a smirk.

"Vlad!" Danny yelled. "What do you want with Aquamarine!"

"An assistant. She has been with you for a while now and knows almost everything about you. She read your thoughts that you accidentally sent to her. She has been helping me devise a plan to get rid of you once and for all." Vlad said.

"No!" Danny yelled. He started fighting against the straps that held him to the table. He was thrashing around for a few minutes while Vlad just sat near Danny laughing. Danny started gasping for breath.

_It's no use, Danny. The straps are Ghost Proof. _Said Aqua.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Danny said, turning back into his human self. When the transformation was complete, he started thrashing again and broke free.

"Guess we should have worked on that more, right?" Vlad said to Aqua.

"Aqua!" Danny said to the dragon. "Snap out of it!"

Danny reached over to Aqua's head and pulled off the helmet of the armor so he could look into Aqua's eyes without anything interfering.

_What?_ Aqua said, confused. _What happened?_

"Daniel! No!" Vlad yelled.

"The armor helps with the mind control!" Danny muttered under his breath.

"Aqua! Take off the armor!" Danny yelled to Aqua.

_Ok. I don't know why I'm wearing it, but ok. What good will it do?_ Aqua said, still confused.

Aqua bent her neck down to her chest and un-strapped the armor. She grabbed it gently in her teeth and threw it on the ground. Then she whipped her tail up to her head and un-strapped the tail piece. It slipped off the end of her tail. Aqua's eyes changed from the red they were when she was under Vlad's mind control back to their normal blue-green.

Aqua turned to Danny and gave him a huge smile. Danny smiled back. Then Aqua and Danny both turned to Vlad.

_You made a huge mistake messing with me._ Aqua said to Vlad, angry.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Vlad said.

"Nothing. This time. Just never come near me or Aqua again. Ever." Danny said.

_Or you're gonna have to answer to me._ Aqua said.

"Fine. You can leave now." Vlad said.

Danny jumped on Aqua's back and went intangible. Aqua went intangible too, because Danny was touching her. Aqua jumped off the ground and flew out of Vlad's castle and back to Amity Park. When they got there, they landed into the woods. Danny got off Aqua's back and hugged her very tightly.

"I'm so glad I got you out of Vlad's control!" Danny said to Aqua, relieved.

_Me too! That wasn't fun at all._ Aqua said.

It was late when they got back, so Danny flew back to his house quickly to check in with his parents.

After that, he flew back to the woods to Aquamarine. She was already asleep on the ground. Danny curled up next to her and fell asleep. Aqua woke up when she heard Danny fall asleep and start snoring quietly. She unfurled her wing and put it over Danny to keep him warm. They were best friends and would remain this way forever. Nothing could change that.

THE END


End file.
